In the field of electronics, it is known to use DC-DC converters for the purpose of converting a substantially constant input signal to a substantially constant output signal having a different, i.e. smaller or larger, value. The substantially constant input and output signals are also referred to as DC (Direct Current) signals, bearing in mind that these signals may be subject to some amount of variation or may also be discontinuous.
In some type of DC-DC converters, pulse width modulation of the input signal is used in the conversion process. The output signal may then be regulated to a desired value by generating an error signal and determining an adjusted duty cycle of pulse width modulation from the error signal. As an alternative, pulse frequency modulation may be used. In this case, the output signal may be regulated to a desired value by determining an adjusted frequency of pulse frequency modulation from the error signal. In some situations, e.g. when the output signal is subjected to an abrupt load change, it may take some time until the output signal is regulated to its desired value.
Accordingly, there is a need for DC-DC converter circuits providing efficient control of the output signal value and high stability of the output signal.